This invention relates generally to a hanger adapted to be mounted onto a display unit and adapted to support one or more articles. More specifically, the invention relates to a hanger specially adapted to be mounted onto a generally horizontally extending upper edge portion of an upright corrugated or paperboard panel for displaying articles of merchandise in front of the panel.
A display hanger of this general type includes a clip for mounting the hanger onto the edge portion and a forwardly extending arm to carry the merchandise. Each article includes an opening for receiving the arm so that the merchandise can be individually slipped onto and off of the hanger.
The clip is typically formed with an inverted J-shape or an inverted U-shape defining a downwardly opening slot adapted to receive the edge portion of the panel. The slot enables the clip to be slid downwardly onto the panel. A front support defined on the clip rests against the front of the panel to support the weight of the merchandise. Additionally, the clip may be sized to snugly receive the edge portion of the panel so that friction between the clip and the panel aids in supporting the weight of the merchandise and keeping the hanger on the panel. However, if too much weight is placed on the arm of a prior hanger of this type, the clip will tend to slip upwardly and off of the panel. Also, if a prior hanger of this type is accidently bumped, the clip may be knocked off of the panel.